Marrika's Diary
by Flower Sisters
Summary: [Diary] Marrika Mars is a prefectly normal girl. Lies love and so much more... welcome to the life of Marrika Mars... RR
1. January 1

**Marrika's Diary**

_Hi, my name is Marrika and I am writing in my diary. Why mom gave me a diary I will never know but might as well use it_.

**January 1 roughly around 10 am**

_Well I wrote this late so stay with me. If I wrote this when it said, that would be stupid and childish and I cannot remember everything that well so may be things left out._

_I was riding Pinkberry on the trail ride. My pink hair was getting in my face so I found a ribbon and tied it up it is short but still manages to get in my face (A lot). Then I saw a long, blonde haired girl skipping up towards a large... I do not know what it was. It looked like a school. Maybe a boarding school there was a lot in the area I was in at the time. I look around and I was not in Nolan or even Australia (well I do not think...) I had not a clue where I was. I rode up to the girl I had saw and asked her._

"_Where is this?" She gave no answer. Well for a while anyway, she looked shocked to see me. "You don't get many new people do you? I was on a trail ride and got lost would you help please?" _

"_Um... sure I am Stella" She was wonderful her hair fluttered in the air. I could only dream about having hair like that. I guess I would have to stick to my short pink and quite rough hair. _

"_Hi I am Marrika Mars" I grinned and turned with her towards a large and... Pink school._

_. I always grinned when I said my name I could not help it Mars he, he, he. _

"_So you go to Alfea?" She asked me. What was Alfea I had no clue even now I do not know._

"_Alfea is that..." I pointed to the place we were going. "That place?" She nodded and continued but then she stopped and looked puzzled for a moment then looked at my clothes and make-up and then looked back to a marker like thing (reminder to self: ask what that is) and looked at me again a little too closely for my liking. "Is there something on my face?" I said stupidly and scrubbed my face._

"_No... It is just... Do you come from Earth?" Now she was sounding weird and somehow she did not look like she was asking a stupid question. She looked serious actually. _

"_Earth... where else mars and don't take my name into constitution" She looked once more back and at me again. "Are you sure there is nothing on my face?" she giggled._

"_No nothing I want you to met someone Marrika" And she brought me o this room in the... it is like a castle into a big room and here I am now sitting here without a clue she left me about 2 hours ago and now I am here alone. She went to talk to some people with the names Bloom, Tecna (weird), Ms. Faragonda, Musa and Flora (Weird again) Might go snoop write back tomorrow they said I can stay the night. Good cause dad and mum have gone out for the week yippee! Did I just say yippee: eek?_

**Love Marrika (Mar-re-ca)

* * *

**

_What cha think! Marrika is pronouced Mar re ca. Secrets lies and so much more. Welcome to the life of Marrika Mars_

**Amara**


	2. January 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own winx club! Amara want to own WINX CLB! And Harry Potter:-( Something tell me i wil have to save,**

**January 2: 12:02 pm (Near Clock) **

_It is I, Marrika again here and confused but that happens everyday well since I came here. Ok I am so! Upset I will tell you what happened. As I said, I going to go around and snoop and I went to the room (The next day they hadn't finished so they were finishing now) and they were all there (I think) six (including Stella). _

_"You brought a mortal into our mists!" Screamed Ms. Faragonda as Stella was telling them about me and how I got though a thing, I think she said barrier. I thought everyone here was completely insane barriers it sounded like magic. However, I 'did not' think magic existed. "She isn't magical I would have felt it..." _

_"Then what is she?" The red haired one said. They were speaking of me as if I was a thing not a person! However, for some reason none of them seemed as appalled as I was at all. _

_"I got it she must be specialist I mean they can go though the barrier can't they?" Said a blue haired one that later I learnt is named Musa. _

_"A girl! Certainly not specialists are boys and fairies as always!" Fairies! They were talking about fairies now I knew they were insane. Something changed my mind though as Ms. Faragonda (I guessed from the way they all called her miss) grew wings and flew to the cupboard. "Wait... there might be a chance she is related to Linda..." _

_All of the girls nodded expect who I now know is Bloom (red head) "Um... earth girl here who is Linda?" "Earth girl of course she is an earth girl what else could she be from?" I asked myself angrily. _

_"Linda was a kind of specialist fairy she could use magic if it was totally needed by if not she would survive on being a specialist" Huh? I was not getting any of this at all. "She is a fighter. She doesn't use weapons only if needed she survives on marital arts or boxing or kick boxing any really" Ms. Faragonda answered with such grace. Stella pointed out the door with I was peering out of; my face had gone pale white even (Think they have the same meaning). I did a stupid and immature thing I ran. I could not think of anything else but running. I did not care where just running. _

_The girls (Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Stella) Ran out to me but I was far-gone. I saw another school a large school full of boys with weapons. Maybe they knew how to go back to Nolan. I went up to the walls and knocked. _

_"Hi!" I had said very preppy "I am Marrika and I was wondering how to back to Nolan?" The boy I was talking to came out from behind the wall of the (I think) school. He was actually somewhat cute to tell the truth. Really wed though... purple EW! _

_"Hi I am Riven" He said without a smile "And where is Nolan what planet?" He was not even taking me seriously. _

_"Earth where else?" He looked worried for a second then he laughed which very much surprised me. "What is funny?" _

_"Earth yeah right!" Then he looked at me and saw I was serious "Um...sir I think we have a problem?" He said to the man teaching the class. Then Stella came and grabbed my arm _

_"Ah ha we found you!" "Oh great" I had said in my head. "Yes it is me." I said sarcastically. "Oh sir we have a letter from Ms. Faragonda." She said handing a man a letter. He had just come and was grabbing my arm and he took me and the others (Bloom Stella Tecna Musa and Flora) inside the castle. He read the letter many times and said "a relative of Linda..." I was not allowed to hear the rest of the conversation (unfortunately, everyone is treating me like a child). I am now staying in a room with boys. I am in living hell! I am staying with Brandon, Skye, Timmy and Riven. I have my own dressing room (THANK GOD) and am going to fight classes. Stella said she would form me in on everything tomorrow so good news (I think) and now I am going to sleep. Oh, Riven just asked why I have a stupid diary he is so :mad: I cannot believe I thought he was cute. _

**Love Marrika **

* * *

**There will be stuff like :mad:eek: They are emotions. I just cant put them here! WAAH!**

**Amata**


	3. January 3

**January 3: 11:00 a.m.**

_Ok here is what I have on what is going on._

_1. I am dreaming and will soon wake up_

_2. I have gone completely insane_

_3. Magic is real!_

_I think I will go for number 3 because I do not feel insane and too long to be a dream. If it is, though I will be extremely happy. Stella did some magic thing and now I am writing in my diary I am just writing it with my thoughts. She says it take contraction and knowing when to stop it. Have not figured that out yet but who cares not as if I do not say everything I think._

_Riven is cute..._

_Oops...:o Ok fight class. I get to fight someone. YAY ok here is what they are saying._

"_Ok Marrika you can fight let me see... Riven." Said our teacher and Riven started laughing while he looked at me._

"_Me fight her? I am in a very high level," he said when he found out that the teacher was serious. Serves him right... wait me fight :eek: no... Not good not good at all in anyway possible! I am not a fighter I am a... Anti-fighter I do not fight I watch and laugh. However, What about what Ms. Faragonda said about me being a fighter maybe I could. _

"_I accept!" My god! I cannot believe I said that! ME Marrika Jade Sonya! I guess we even surprise ourselves right but now thanks to my pride I am fighting the boy I rather have a crush on. _

_Ok the fight is set for tomorrow and I cannot do this! No I can I can I can I cant I cannot. I am walking up the stairs towards my room in Red Fountain I think it is called. Riven is there, hide! This is the time I wish I did not have the diary thought thing on. Oh what I would give to have it turn off. "Hi Riven... That is your name right?" I of course knew he name but I was being witty._

"_Yeah and you are Marrika? Right?" I nodded and turned to see this being written. "Mine!" I am grabbing it right now. This is actually quiet cool. However, tomorrow I will write it after I have done so I can edit certain parts. _

"_You have guts taking me on... but you are a girl you are going down!" He said to me. I decided not to be threatening but to be witty. _

"_Oh someone had a bad break-up? Am I right?" his smug smile soon faded and I had one. "My love life is no concern to YOU!" he is getting up to leave and I think I got the prefect come back. "SO I was right". He glanced back for a moment and then turned away again. _

_Brandon came back and this time not with Stella with him. "So she is your girlfriend?" I decided to be upfront._

"_Who?" He sounded surprised but I knew it was fake. "You and Stella... are you and her going out? Not trying to butt-in" knowing how touching Riven was I thought better ease up and make friends. "Um..." he said his mouth was opening and shutting it was actually funny... for a while. "I will take that as a yes. What your friends don't know?" He is shaking his head. "Typical... by the way what is with Riven?" I was just wondering I can wonder cant I diary... why am I talking to my diary._

"_Oh so you know his name?" He was laughing mocking me. "Don't mock me! Anyway tell me what is up with him?" I liked saying that. Why was Brandon sighing maybe it is bad? Oh well or the more reason to listen. "His last girlfriend was a witch..." Wait so witches are bad... I had better ask him._

"_Are witches bad?" I guess it is a stupid answer because now he has a shocked look on his face. "What I don't know these things you have to fill me fill ok?" He snapped out of it Yay! Finally he was starting to look like a doggy on a dashboard (I think I have watched too much Princess Dairies). _

"_Um witches are evil most are right spoiled but some are ok... haven't met any ok witches though... wait Layla she is nice I think you will able to see her soon." Well that got my happiness levels up NOT! More people I am not getting with them anyway who care better play nice. At least Stella tries to be friendly to me but the others do not even try. Mostly Musa is showing non-likeness towards me. "Will you tell me her name?" _

"_Darcy, her friends are Stormy and Icy might want to be careful... they are nasty pieces of work..." Like I cannot take care of myself, I am a fight (And do not count pink hair :mad: ) What about we go and see these girls they cant be that bad can they... Go tomorrow... wait tomorrow fight with Riven (Bugger). Figure it out tomorrow too tired now night, night diary and I will be writing afterward if I can get this thing off :D Yay!_

**Love Marrika**


	4. January 4

**Thursday January 4 Writing this at 9:00 pm**

_I got that spell thing off so lets celebrate! Now you do not have to hear all my thoughts everyday because that would be 9 pages a day (Well I think...) Wanna hear what happened today well I am happy to write it for these reasons._

**1.** _I am really, really bored_

**2. **_Riven is fascinated on why mortals write in journals but I call it a diary._

**3. **_Keeps from the reminder I have PINK hair_

**4. **_Again really, really bored and tired but mostly bored._

**5. **_Stella is trying to read it and this way I know she does not have it._

**6. **_Keeping thoughts even though most of my thoughts are in my heads but never mind._

**7. **_I like getting Riven's attention this way._

**8. **_Bloom is walking around Red Fountain and I am tracking her times (The times I see her)_

**9. **_Again BORED!_

_Why did I write that little section I will never know :confused: Oh well I am going to tell you about today ok here we go!_

**Breakfast: 7:00 am – 8:00 am (I decided to subtitle ;))**

_Brandon was eating and I came. He said he was so surprised at how much a girl could eat I am glad to impress :D. Skye said the same... wonder if it is a bad thing may be a good thing (most likely bad. Riven did not come out and for some reason I am not surprised I am surprising myself WOW! Timmy was transferred two days ago and then he came to see the guys do not think he knew I would be having breakfast with them maybe he thought I would be down at Alfea. Surprising the guys cook good food. The cooks were on vacation and everyone has to cook for themselves. I cannot cook at all but the guys made cool food. Even Riven! Now that surprised me. He made eggs while Skye and Brandon had fun burning our toasts. It was nice (Besides the burnt toast). We watched a movie I wish to never see again. It was way scary but the guys liked it. How can they watch that after eating I felt so close to throwing up it was not funny!_

**Getting Ready After Breakfast: 8:00 am – 9:30 am **

_I thought I would annoy Riven and all the boys by have a long shower. It used to do the trick on making mum (My adopted mum) mad it was funny too. I waited while Riven and the guys had a shower because the bathroom was my dressing room. Riven got dress in his room and so did the others. My room was too small to get changed in so I got dressed in the bathroom. I had to wear a "Red Fountain" uniform. I did not have to yesterday because I did not have one now I do. It is for a guy for god's sake so I decided to make my own version for girls. I liked it. It was short sleeved and had big blue boots. I wore the cape because I liked it and wore my short pink hair down as always. I changed the pant like thing to a skirt and a top. Have to say it looked cool. I always loved making clothes and wearing them. You should have seen their faces when I came out. Brandon asked me what I had done. I merely walked away smiling._

**Lesson 1: Fighting 9:30 am – 10:00 am**

_I am not taking all the classes in "Red Fountain" but I am taking fighting and some other like:_** "Demon and Monster Killing Capturing" **_and_** "Dragon keeping" **_and properly some others I cannot remember. I also took Alfea classes and I got less homework then other people. Fighting was you guessed it Riven fighting and me. I REALLY do not like fighting at all but I was out to prove that girls and I could kick ass. We went onto the fighting mat and started. To tell the truth I was somewhat worried at fighting him but I soon forgot and all I was doing was fighting. I have to say it felt good felt strong... Riven had me close for a while but then I started kicking his ass. I won go me go me! "WOW! That chick kicked Riven ass never thought I would see that... ever!" After Riven got up "Oh I went down" I, liked teasing him could not help it. It had been a short lesson because the fight lasted a shorter time then everyone thought. Well fighting class was over and I had to go to..._

**Break: 10:00 am – 10:20**

_Have to say Fight Class went well and it was fun beating Riven up. Brandon went to see Stella and Skye went see Bloom so it was Riven and me (Timmy was seeing Tecna). I went to buy bubble gum I was that bored. I could never blow bubble gum but it was yummy. We got 20 minutes extra because fighting class lasted a short time. Usually it goes from 9:30 – 10:20 but not today, Anyway, I went to my next class... _

**Lesson 2: Hover-Bikes 10:20 a.m. – 11:00 am (Every second day)**

_Ok, I really wanted to take this class because_

_Never been on one_

_They look cool_

_Never been on anything that hovered_

_Brandon was picked to help me ride one. It is hard I still have the bruises. Should have known not to try Stella warned me last night when I called her. Finally, I was riding it and I was doing pretty well. I overlapped Riven and everyone else twice but only overlapped him once. Everyone was so surprised it was funny. The forty minutes flew by I learnt to ride and Skye said he would teach me some tricks soon YAY._

**Lunchtime: 11:00 am – 1:00 pm**

_I spent lunch up in my dorm's kitchen. To tell you the truth I was lonely and then Stella and the others (Bloom, Tecna, Flora and Musa) came and looked around. "So who you stay with?" she seemed gossipy. "Riven, Skye and Brandon." I had said happily. "What!" they looked at me I hated people looking at me. "Nothing just thought you would stay with girls but no other girls here. Poor thing living with Riven" She laughed and so did I. Then Riven came I could have died! I greeted him as always, I showed the girls around, and Riven decided to come and see everything with them. I showed them the kitchen our mini-lounge-room and quickly said, "This is my room," and did not show them but of cause Riven noticed. "What about this room they surely want to see this room..." This was his pay back to me, the girls nodded and pleaded. I unlocked the door and showed a big room. My computer sat straight and on the internet. I love my computer and would never ever let anyone touch it. Nevertheless, Stella started to look at it and walk forward to look at it. I trusted it with Tecna._

_Is good with technology _

_She is a technology fairy._

_I really did not want to let Stella near it at all but Riven egged her on and went to see it himself. He walked pass the place where I had been practicing my potion work and now that bench was bright pink. I think some of my hair had dropped in for that to happen. Anyway but to what happened. He touched something on my computer and a file came up. "What is this?" Wait I know what that is MY STORY! I had always wanted to be a writer and this story was about a witch who is looking for power but instead finds love. I rushed over there and turned it off. "Ok tour is off"! I screamed and pushed everyone out of my room and locked the door behind them. They had read it all... and now Riven would tell everyone and everyone will laugh... that is why I never told anyone I wrote. I locked my self in my room and cried because I knew by the time I came out everyone would know. Nevertheless, I did, I really had no choice I had a red fountain and Alfea classes..._

**Lesson 3: Dragon Keeping 1:00 pm – 1:30 pm**

_Apparently, it was a short lesson well shorter then what other grades were giving. Good I really wanted to get to Alfea. However, a part of me didn't want to go. I have to do homework on dragon's I will find out what we learnt from Skye from his textbook. I noticed he was taking notes... good might help. I also noticed Riven looking at me a lot so maybe no one knows because he is thinking of the best way to make me look like a fool in front of all the schools. We got to go out and see the dragons. They were so very big. I fainted but Riven caught me when I fell. That is very unfortunate but so is ruining my newly made uniform. I woke up soon well soon enough to go to Winx class and possibility run to Alfea._

**Getting to Alfea on time: 1:30 pm – 1:59 pm**

_I was going to take a hover-bike but they were gone someone had taken the student one. "I wish I had wings!" I had panted and fell onto the ground. "Um, need a lift?" Said a red fountain boy putting his hand out to help me get up. "Thank you-" I looked up and it was Riven. "Great..." I said in my head getting up. "Can you take me to Alfea please?" I asked in a horrible attitude. My mother would have screamed but it was my attitude. "Fine hop on." He gestured to the back on the hover-cycle (I call them hover-bikes). I got on but we didn't talk on the way up. "Thank you" I said as I got off the hover-thing. I gave Riven a kiss on the cheek (To say thanks) and ran in to Winx class. I barely made it but at 1:59, I was there in class._

**Lesson 4: Winx 2:00 pm – 3:00 pm**

_The lesson was ok... I did not learn much but what winx is so here it is._

_Power source_

_Your specialty and differences_

_Your magic_

_Moreover, as I already knew (they told me) the Winx Club! Bloom said that they were thinking were thinking of letting me in._

_So that is my winx lesson it gets interesting tomorrow I hope and different time table Yay._

**End of Today**

_Ok I have to say today was good... great in fact... well Riven is yelling at me to go to sleep. He is right I better se night, night..._

**Love Marrika **


	5. January 5

**Friday January 5: Writing this at 6:30 pm**

_Something really, really great happened but wont say have it keep write it when it happened in my day. Hi, life... so bored well all day I have been thinking of why I like Riven_

_He is a bad boy and I always like guys like that_

_He is nice to me (when he wants to be)_

_His clothes are cool_

_his hair is my favorite color_

_  
But it still unclear to me. Here is what happened in my day..._

**Breakfast: 6:00 am – 8:00 am**

_My turn to cook and I was afraid I would burn down the dorm. However, Brandon helped me, he had trouble, and Riven decided to help only... well here are his words "I am only helping because I don't want to live in rubble..." Brandon said he was helping for another reason but he would not tell me what he meant. Anyway, getting on with everything. I burn my bracelet and Brandon's hair but he did not mind. _

**Getting Ready After Breakfast: 8:00 am – 9:30 am **

_Ok Riven used all the hot water and the guys said they saw him trying to get his hair down. I could not believe it neither could they. I called Stella on the phone quickly but she was already in class. Wow they have class early it is weird I start at 9:30 am but I sure would not mind. I practiced dancing but I didn't Riven was there :eek: I wanted to be dancer so I have to keep practicing. Yeah Riven came in to tell me to hurry and get to class. I am in most of his classes so he walks me to my classes. _

**Lesson 1: Fighting 9:30 am – 10:20 am**

_The Fighting class is still teasing him that I beat him but he is getting over it... kind of. Brandon told me that Riven stared at me all class I rather blushed I was not sure why. Anyway, it was boring I mean extremely boring. We were learning about tactics. _

**Lesson 2: Demon and Monster killing capturing 10:20 am – 11:00 am**

_We did not learn much only that monster can be strong even if they are small. Trust me I know that now I was made to fight a KK demon and maybe I say OW!_

**Lunchtime: 11:00 am – 1:00 pm**

_Stella came again. She said she could not leave me surrounded by boys. I was starting to feel sorry for myself too. I have been stuck with boys and I feel like screaming. Stella had a class and had to leave and me and Riven were stuck with each other (Brandon and Skye went to a hover-bike race). He was not talking too much but after a while, I went to my room and he came in a few minutes later. He asked me out :eek: never thought that would happen I thought he would try to bash me up or something. I, of course, said yes. I do not know why and he did not know why he asked either. Too much awkward silence I had to get out. I just thought about him and I missed all my other classes :o I do not know why. _

**End of Today**

_Ok this day has been great Riven is knocking my door tell you what happened tomorrow hold tight could be romance... not saying I will try. _

**Love Marrika **


	6. January 6

**Saturday January 6 Writing this at 11:00 pm**

_Ok... romance details want to know. He kissed me... yes an actual kiss... Riven kiss me! My eyes rather widen I wish they had not he looked embarrassed. Guess what we have classes we only have no classes on Sunday :eek: so mad. Well lets get on with this. _

**Breakfast: 7:00 am – 8:00 am**

_Burnt toast thanks to me, Skye and Brandon I think we will let Riven cook now on... more non-talking between Riven and me. Nothing to say I guess and I think Brandon and Skye noticed. :eek: I want to turn invisible_

**Getting Ready After Breakfast: 8:00 am – 9:30 am **

_I used all hot water... ha, ha, ha Riven and for the first time I felt bed for using it all. God, think I love him... that cannot be..._

**Lesson 1: Fighting 9:30 am – 10:00 am**

_Fight partners and guess who were out together... Riven and me. Here are the groups_

_Brandon and Skye_

_Timmy and Joshua (some person)_

_Riven and Marrika _

_Helia and Luke_

_Timmy beat Joshua we could believe HE WON! I 'let' Riven win. Brandon kicked Skye's ass majorly ha-ha Skye._

_Note to Self: Tell Bloom_

**Break: 10:00 am – 10:20**

_Today worst time of the day mostly because I was stuck with Riven again. All the girls were shopping and did not invite me. I guess I am not in their group thing... anyway Riven and I went on our date and I was determent to talk. Problem we had nothing to talk about at all. I do not think the other girls see it but he can be sweet and careful and... What I... I actually like him... as want to be girlfriend like! I had a crush on him but hat is as far as I thought I would go :eek: I know this is confusing about date but I can't explain it. I will tell you want happen in a story form._

_I walked into the 'Flight' Coffee shop where I was meeting Riven. "Thought you wouldn't come" He smiled. His smile was so kind and caring it did not seem like him at all. "Was I not meant to?" I joked. "Of course you were." I saw girl fro our school look at me weird. I wonder why... oh well. This was a popular place in magixs, I would properly see the winx girls here soon, and Riven seemed to read my mind. "Wanna go somewhere more priv- quiet...?" We walked to another coffee shop call 'Nauru's Coffee house' this was less crowded and no one even looked at us. "Two coffees please..." He ordered and the waitress waved her hand and two coffees appeared on the table. My jaw dropped I must have looked like such a dork. "Why honey that was a simple spell they must teach you that at Alfea?" The waitress said staring at my. I wanted to die. Every other girl in the WHOLE (known) magixs was a fairy. I felt so lonely that moment. "She isn't a fairy..." Riven explained. "Not a fair what is she... a pixie? A witch?" Asked the waitress. "A Specialist..." I muttered sadly. Not it was not my jaw that dropped it was the waitress's. I think I was very angry because I staked off to the table. "It is ok Marrika..." Riven said to comfort me. I could not help it a tear dripped down my eye. I had never felt so alone. "Marrika... I have something to ask you..." Riven blushed "Shot" I said fast. "Will you be my... girlfriend?" He was blushing even more. He wasn't joking... I know because I laughed. I wish I did not. "I knew you would laugh..." Riven got up and started to walk away. I grabbed the top of his shirt. "Yes..." _

**Lesson 2: Hover-Bikes 10:20 am – 11:00 am (Every second day)**

_No, I missed hover-bikes. I was with Riven. AKA My new boyfriend (YAY!) I do not have anyone to tell that to :( maybe I should tell Stella but she and Riven never got along. How about Bloom, nah, Tecna, nope... Flora they hate each other so NO. Musa they get along fairly well. _

**Lunchtime: 11:00 am – 1:00 pm**

_Ok going to tell people tomorrow. Riven and me are going somewhere in magixs (Yay) and we are going to see when we will tell people. He says that he wants to tell people... it is just he has a bad past with girlfriends. He says they are mostly evil, he does not want the girl to feel sort of on edge around me, and we will tell them when we (Winx Gals and me) are good friends. Then I asked him about his friends and he said that he will tell them... I very much doubt that but oh well. We (I love saying that) will tell them tonight..._

**Lesson 3: Dragon Keeping 1:00 pm – 1:30 pm**

_Ok learnt a lot about dragons today so here is what I learnt._

**Blue Dragons**  
Blue Dragons are located in the mountainous areas of Magix, and are often seen in the sky there. These dragons are some of the most intelligent dragons, as well as some of the most precise, due to their fantastic eyesight. People will connect to these dragons when they need wisdom.

**Green Dragons**  
Green Dragons are the dragon of the forests and oceans. They are said to have the most endurance and stability of all the dragon types. These dragons are known to fight fiercely to protect the safety of any person who is connected to them.

**Yellow Dragons**  
Yellow Dragons are found in the desert and arid lands of the realm. They have a strong sense of honor and loyalty, and have been known to be rather spontaneous (some say they are a little more unstable than other dragons). Connecting with these dragons is useful for people who want to be loyal and honorable in all their actions.

**Red Dragon**  
Red Dragons come from the southern parts of Magix, where they spend most of their time in the volcano craters. Red dragons tend to be the strongest dragons, and are courageous and determined. People who can connect with dragons can gather tremendous amounts of strength and energy from a red dragon.

Cool...

**Getting to Alfea: 1:30 pm – 1:59 pm**

_Ok as always WHEN AM I GOING TO GET MY WINGS :mad: I want to fly to Alfea lucky Riven rode me again _

**Lesson 4: Winx 2:00 pm – 3:00 pm**

**Connecting to your Winx:**  
Just as each person is unique, so is their source of power, and their way of connecting to it. What works for one, may not necessarily work for another. There are basic elements that powers fit into; each person will connect in a slightly different way to a slightly different aspect of their Winx.

Your connection to your Winx will grow stronger each time you use it. Each time you connect, you strengthen the bond. This makes it easier to access your Winx when you need to.

**Connect to your Winx: Exercise One**  
Once you understand what your special power source is, it will be important to be able to connect to you Winx. This exercise will help you connect, if you haven't already.

Find something to represent your particular power source. This could be a glass of water, a stone, a CD, a sparkle, or a picture. All it needs to be is something that you can hold in your hands and look at while you do this exercise.

Find a quiet spot where you can concentrate. Hold the object that represents your power in your hand, and repeat the name of your power source four or five times. In your mind, begin to describe all the qualities of that power. For example if your power source is the ocean, the qualities could be; strong, able to flow everywhere, deep and changing color, terrific sound of crashing waves. Do this for as many qualities as you can come up with. Remember, this is describing you and your power. You may want to write this down in your journal.

Once you have described these things, imagine yourself as that power. Imagine how it would feel to have all the qualities you described. Let that feeling fill up your body from the tips of your toes, all the way to the top of your head. When you get a really good feeling of what that is like, imagine that you are able to direct this energy any way that you want. You can push this energy so that it can move rocks or lift things up or make things calm. Think about how it feels to do this. Write it down. Do this for as long as you want or as long as you feel comfortable. You don't want to exhaust yourself at first, and using your magical muscles can tire you out.

When you are finished, don't forget to move and stretch your body, and have a glass of water. You may then want to write down how it felt to do this exercise. You can practice it as much as you want.

_Here are my lessons I really wanted to write them or I will forget them._

**End of Today**

_Bored…_

**Love Marrika **


	7. January 7

**Riven's Diary**

**Sunday January 7 writing this at is it happens**

_Ok Marrika told me to do this... it was not my choice. So I am meant to write about my day... easy enough. Well today is Sunday so no classes but I promised Marrika my new girlfriend (oh sue me) that I would take her to the park. She is tough for a chic I have to admit. She even beat me in a fight... of course I let her win... there is no way she could beat me any other way. She is making me watch some show from earth. "The Samson's" no wait "The Simpsons" Have to admit it is ok. Bloom is being mean to Marrika how dare SHE... not as if I really care! God this guy on the TV is weird he says d'oh a lot. Moreover, why are these people yellow...? Oh well ask Marrika later. Oh and there is going to be a ball at Alfea. God, they have so many of these... hope Marrika does not want me to go. I am guessing that Skye will take Bloom and Brandon will take Stella. I can stand Stella (barely...!) I cannot stand Bloom she is worst then those stupid witches. Marrika wants me to show her the dragons after we watch The Simpsons. She has not seen one yet she has only seen pictures. Oh well... might as well show her shouldn't I. Stella did this spell to me so all my thoughts go on this sheet of stupid paper. I hardly know what is going on in my head. I cannot believe I am dating a girl with pink hair... yep pink! She is cute when she pouts I mean really... Especially when she is mad at me... now that is weird. I thought it was weird when I like Bloom... do not like her now gross Skye can have her. Wait did I write that... nah properly not. Marrika is cute and I think I... um love her... maybe... perhaps... oh sue me she is cute, nice, and tough everything I want in a girl. Never thought 'I' would say that but I guess it is true. Dragon time that stupid episode finished. She loved it so I guess I should say I did too and smile. She knows about them all it is funny. "The red dragon" and she points to the red one. She is cute when she is learning and when she does her completely fake smile. She really is happy... that means I have to be happy too doesn't it... crap... well all smiles. She looks extremely happy --- Marrika. She is skipping... might take her to lunch later she looks a bit hungry. _

_Ok eating now... she really likes chips... weird,_

_NOTE TO SELF: REMEMBER MARRIKA LIKES CHIPS._

**End of Today**

_Life sucks._

**Why did I do this?**

**Riven**


End file.
